peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Tribute Song
Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Tribute Song (also known as Open Your Eyes by fans) is, as the name suggests, a song dedicated to "The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild". It is sung by Austin Hargrave (PeanutButterGamer), Luke Sizemore (Yungtown) and Garret Williamson. Lyrics VERSE 1 Where am I? What is going on? How did I get here? Have I been asleep for long? I've been given the key Will it show me the way? Can I really be the light? When I feel this afraid? CHORUS 1 Open your eyes You're the chosen one From the fields to the mountains To the rising sun We’ve been waiting for you For one hundred years Try to remember VERSE 2 What is this voice that calls Echoes softly then it dissolves Is it odd for me to want to trust it May seem bizarre but it makes me calm Even within chaos’s narcissistic-intense facade I’ll chop down each tangled knot, cause fear will not entangle us up When there are people feeling undone Who quietly cry and crumble under rivals allowed to be corrupt I’m intoxicated with a goal To enable accommodations to confiscate their control And no matter how it sounds I will eradicate all the calamity now CHORUS 2 Open your eyes You’re the chosen one Though reclaimed by nature This is your kingdom We’ve been waiting for you For one hundred years Can you try to remember BRIDGE Inside ignites a fire, each fight implies a vital Moment that’s slowly outlining the kind of mind that I have That horizon so mystifying but have I missed who I am Amidst survival against this indescribable breath of the wild By solving intricate puzzles laced in perplexity I’ll liberate this land from hate, and re-awaken each memory And if Zelda needs my assistance, I’ll be there in an instant Cause Power can be devoured long as there’s courage and wisdom CHORUS 3 Open your eyes You’re the chosen one Can you take back your homeland? Can you fix what’s been undone? We’ve been waiting for you For one hundred years Can you try to remember Synopsis Scenes from Breath of The Wild is shown. Austin, Garrett and Yungtown are all outside in different places. PBG sits on a bench to sing, and explores the trees. A piano is being played. Yungtown is in a field as he raps. Garrett also sings in a field. All three walk away from the camera in different locations. Credits * Garrett Williamson - Producer, vocals, songwriting, drums, piano, additional programming, mixing, mastering, video editing * Austin "PeanutButterGamer" Hargave - Vocals, songwriting, video concept * Luke “Yungtown” Sizemore - Rapping, songwriting, video concept * Chase Weimer - Bass and cinematography * Addison Bean - Guitars * Joshua Taipale - String arrangement * Michaela Nachtigall - Violin and viola * Michael Evans - Cello * Tracie Owens - Zelda voice * Jonathan Stout - Cinematography * Todd Schlickbernd - Cinematography * David Gerlach - Cinematography * Aaron Lanegan - Drone cinematography * Chloe Graham - Album artwork * SK (Nicholas Yee) Jynx - Album artwork touchup * BotW footage - Nintendo, GameXplain * Special thanks to: Dion Anderson, Sam O’Heron, Tracie Owens, Scott Williamson Category:Videos Category:Other Videos